Love on Ice (Namjin)
by eonni kim
Summary: Seorang skater memiliki dua kehidupan, satu di atas tanah dan satu lagi di atas es. Jika harus memilih, Seokjin lebih memilih berseluncur di atas es. Tapi seberapa keras Seokjin mencobanya, dua kehidupannya akan selalu mempengaruhi satu sama lain. Inilah kisah tentang dua kehidupannya. Inilah kisah tentang keindahan di balik kedinginan.
1. Part 1: Another Day, Another News

Seokjin bersenandung pelan. Tangannya sibuk memotong tahu menjadi potongan dadu. Setelah selesai, dia memasukkannya ke dalam panci. Uap sup mengepul di atas panci yang didiamkan di kompor yang menyala, bau harum sup itu memenuhi ruangan hingga sudut-sudutnya.

Dengan anggukan puas, Seokjin mematikan kompor lalu mengambil tiga mangkuk. Sup miso pun memenuhi dua mangkuk kaca putih. Terakhir, Seokjin menuangkan sup miso ke mangkuk kayu yang ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil dari dua mangkuk sebelumnya.

"Namjoon, sarapan sudah siap! Cepat ke sini sebelum makanannya dingin!" ujar Seokjin lantang, dia kemudian menaruh tiga mangkuk barusan di nampan dan membawanya ke ruang makan yang terletak tepat di depan dapur.

Suara langkah kaki dihentakan dengan keras dan cepat membuat Seokjin tersenyum. Ketika dia selesai menata meja makan, suara nyaring terdengar dari lorong.

"Sarapan!"

Seokjin hampir jatuh ketika sepasang tangan mungil memeluk pinggangnya, suara tawa terdengar walaupun sedikit teredam oleh apron yang dipakai Seokjin.

"Seoknam, berapa kali harus ayah bilang? Jangan berlari di lorong." Suara berat seorang pria terdengar dengan nada melerai. "Kau bisa jatuh."

"Sudahlah, Namjoon, biarkan saja. Lagipula anak ini sendiri yang akan tahu rasa." Seokjin berjongkok dan mencium pipi tembam anaknya.

Namjoon hanya bisa menghela napas, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan mendekati keluarga kecilnya dan memberi kecupan di pucuk kepala Seokjin serta usapan di kepala anaknya. "Kau dengar kata ibumu, Seoknam, kau sendiri yang akan tahu rasa kalau sampai jatuh."

"Aku tidak akan jatuh, Ayah! Aku ini skater yang handal," balas Seoknam dengan semangat, tangannya terkepal ke atas.

Kening Namjoon berkerut, "Skater handal?"

Seoknam mengangguk, lalu mencoba memeragakan pose _biellman_ patah-patah. Pada akhirnya Seokjin harus menangkap Seoknam yang kehilangan keseimbangannya. Namjoon tertawa ketika melihat anaknya yang cemberut, dia mengusak rambut hitam Seoknam, "Seingat ayah skater handal memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus."

Seokjin mencubit lengan atas Namjoon sebagai peringatan, dia kemudian menyuruh Namjoon dan Seoknam untuk segera makan karena makanannya sudah mulai mendingin. Dua laki-laki itu masih saja bertengkar saat sedang makan, suara leraian Seokjin sampai tidak terdengar.

Pada akhirnya, Seokjin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Runitinas memang susah dipatahkan, terutama untuk suami dan anaknya itu.

.

.

.

Walaupun sudah memakai baju hangat, udara dingin tetap saja terasa. Bagi orang lain, hal itu sangat memuakkan. Tapi tidak bagi Seokjin yang sudah biasa dengan udara dingin sejak kecil. Dia malah bisa menghabiskan berjam-jam di atas es dengan satu lapisan baju.

Perasaan itu kembali bersamaan dengan andrenalin yang meninggi. Seokjin selalu saja merasa gelisah jika sudah melihat rink es. Alasannya satu, dia tidak sabaran untuk meluncur di atas es itu. Bahkan sekarang saja Seokjin menahan rasa tidak sabarannya itu dengan meremas mantel Namjoon. Seokjin dapat merasakan tatapan heran dari suaminya yang berhasil meredam semangatnya.

Dari ujung matanya, Seokjin dapat melihat orang-orang yang berhenti berjalan untuk berbisik dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Hembusan napas keluar dari mulutnya, dia dan Namjoon hanyalah atlet dan pianis, bukan artis. Seokjin mengerti kalau mereka berdua ahli di bidang masing-masing, tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang besar seperti artis-artis di luar sana.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang memperlakukan kita seperti artis besar," keluh Seokjin dengan volume kecil.

Namjoon hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin anak-anak muda sekarang tertarik dengan piano dan skating, siapa yang tahu?"

"Tapi kita bukan artis, Namjoon," desis Seokjin.

Namjoon membuka pintu masuk dan mempersilahkan Seokjin untuk duluan, dia sedikit menggigil ketika wajahnya tertiup udara dingin dari dalam. "Ya, tapi kita terkenal sejak masa muda kita, Sayang. Aku sebagai pianis dan kau sebagai _figure skating_. Tentu saja berita pernikahan kita akan tersebar luas."

Mereka berdua membalas orang-orang yang menyapa mereka. Seokjin melambaikan tangannya ke teman-teman skaternya dan juga pelatihnya. "Maksudmu kau yang terkenal sebagai prodigy," sergah Seokjin.

"Tidak, tidak, Sayangku." Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menangkup kedua pipi Seokjin dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. "Kita berdua terkenal sebagai prodigy, bukan aku saja."

Namjoon memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Seokjin yang berhasil membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka terkejut, kecuali teman-teman skater Seokjin yang tertawa dan pelatih Seokjin yang mengoceh tentang mereka yang tidak tahu tempat.

"Oi! Kalian dengar kata _Coach_, ini tempat umum. Simpan PDA-nya untuk para penggemarmu di luar sana!"

Namjoon berdecak sebal mendengar teriakan itu. Dia mengirimkan tatapan tajam ke seorang pria yang berdiri di dalam rink es. "Urusi saja urusanmu, Kidoh."

Kidoh mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, dia menyeringai senang. "Hei, ini juga termasuk urusanku. Kalian terlalu sering melakukan PDA di sini sampai membuatku mual."

"Bilang saja iri." Namjoon tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika wajah Kidoh berubah masam. Ketika Kidoh memberikan jari tengah, Namjoon membalasnya dengan dua jari tengah. Setelah puas, dia beranjak duduk di samping Seokjin yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu skatingnya.

Seokjin dapat merasakan tatapan Namjoon yang tertuju padanya. Seokjin menoleh ke samping dan menatap Namjoon bingung, tapi hanya dijawab dengan gelengan dari Namjoon. Daritadi Seokjin memakai earphone, jadi dia tidak tahu apa barusan terjadi antara Namjoon dan Kidoh.

Setelah selesai mengikat tali, Seokjin melepas mantelnya. Namjoon mengambil tas dan mantel Seokjin dan memberikan isyarat bahwa dia akan menaruhnya di loker. Seokjin tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Namjoon sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti," ucap Namjoon tanpa bersuara sambil menunjuk jam tangannya.

Seokjin mengangguk. Dia menunggu sampai Namjoon masuk ke ruang penyimpanan barulah dia masuk ke rink. Dengan musik yang masih mengalun di telinganya, Seokjin melakukan stretching di pinggiran rink. Dia berpegangan dengan dinding pembatas rink dan mulai aktifitas awalnya.

"Jin-ah."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Seokjin menoleh ke asal suara. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Namjoon yang harus segera pergi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia selalu buru-buru pergi."

Seokjin mengecilkan volume musiknya dan melanjutkan stretchingnya. "Belakangan ini Namjoon sibuk karena sebentar lagi dia akan tur, jadi wajar saja."

"Tur? Kapan?" tanya Kidoh dengan alis terangkat.

"Entahlah. Namjoon bilang tanggal turnya akan diumumkan paling cepat minggu ini." Seokjin berseluncur ke tengah rink diikuti Kidoh di sampingnya. Dia kemudian mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menahannya di belakang kepala dengan kedua tangannya, punggungnya melengkung sempurna khas pose _biellmann_. "Memangnya ada apa? Tumben sekali kau bertanya."

"Pose _biellmann_ yang sempurna seperti biasanya, huh?" Kidoh berdecak kagum. Sampai sekarang dia masih kesulitan melakukan pose itu, dia lebih unggul di staminanya.

Seokjin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kidoh. "Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

Kidoh pun mengulurkan tangannya, "Ponselmu."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Seokjin memberikan Kidoh ponselnya. Pria itu kelihatan sibuk mengetik sesuatu. Karena penasaran, Seokjin akhirnya meluncur mendekat untuk melihat apa yang Kidoh lakukan.

"Ini apa?" Seokjin mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Kidoh. Dia memerhatikan baik-baik apa yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Kidoh, Jin! Kenapa kalian hanya berdiri di sana?!" Seokjin dan Kidoh mengangkat kepala mereka dan melihat ke ujung rink di mana pelatih mereka berdiri dengan wajah terlipat. "Cepat mulai latihan! Kalian berdua tidak akan menang di GP kali ini jika kalian bermalas-malasan seperti itu!"

"Tunggu," Seokjin memutar kepalanya dan menatap Kidoh tidak percaya. "GP? Kapan?"

Kidoh memutar matanya, dia menunjuk ponsel Seokjin dan mendengus kesal. "Apa kau tidak membaca berita semalam? Tanggal pelaksanaan GP dan peserta yang ikut sudah keluar kemarin malam, Seokjin. Kau merupakan skater profesional, bagaimana kau tidak tahu berita itu?" Kidoh tertawa mengedek Seokjin.

Seokjin menatap tajam temannya itu, pandangannya kembali ke layar ponselnya. Benar saja kata Kidoh, beritanya keluar kemarin malam. Setelah membaca sebentar, Seokjin terkejut ketika melihat peserta GP tahun ini.

"Jangan bilang kau terkejut melihat namamu di sana?" Kidoh menaikkan alisnya dengan senyum miring. "Padahal kau ikut dan menang di GP tahun lalu, Seokjin."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku terkejut bukan karena itu. Tapi karena namamu yang ada di sini."

"Wah! Akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga! Aku kira kau tidak akan sadar sampai kita bertemu langsung di GP nanti." Kidoh menyenggol Seokjin dengan sikunya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Kidoh." Seokjin melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan mendengus kesal.

"'Bodoh' bukanlah kata yang tepat, tapi 'tidak peka'," kekeh Kidoh.

"Ak–"

"Jin! Kidoh! Dasar anak-anak malas! Bukankah aku menyuruh kalian untuk segera latihan?! Jangan datang menangis padaku kalau kalian kalah nanti!"

Seokjin meringis ketika mendengar teriakan kesal pelatih mereka. Kidoh masih punya nyali untuk tertawa dan meledek muka merah pelatih mereka yang barusan berteriak. Dia tidak berhenti bahkan ketika pelatihnya itu berteriak memarahinya untuk yang ketiga kalinya pagi itu.

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi teman skaternya dan pelatihnya itu. Mereka berdua mengingatkannya pada Namjoon dan Seoknam yang selalu bertengkar setiap hari. Lelah mendengar keributan di depannya, Seokjin pun meluncur mundur dan mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Earphonenya masih terpasang di telinganya dan Seokjin pun menggeser ke bawah di layar ponselnya sampai dia menemukan musik yang dicari. Untuk musim skating ini, Seokjin memilih dua lagu yang belakangan ini menarik perhatiannya. Tentu saja dia memilihnya dengan persetujuan dari pelatihnya.

Lagu untuk SP kali ini bertemakan "cinta", tema yang belum pernah Seokjin pilih sebelumnya. Seokjin selalu menolak tiap kali pelatihnya menawarkan program dengan tema itu dan alasannya selalu sama, terlalu mainstream. Tapi lagu yang satu ini memberikan Seokjin sebuah _feel_ yang berbeda dari lagu-lagu yang lain. Itulah kenapa dia memilih lagu ini.

Suara soprano seorang laki-laki mengalunkan lirik dalam Latin bersamaan dengan suara organ menggelegar di telinga Seokjin. Dia hafal betul melodi di lagu ini mengingat dia selalu memutar ulang lagunya.

Seokjin mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya dengan elegan. Ini hanya sebuah warm up, dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan semua energinya. Tapi Seokjin merasa ada yang kurang, itulah kenapa dia berseluncur lebih kuat tapi dengan keanggunan. Untungnya rink tidak ramai mengingat sekarang baru jam sembilan pagi. Seokjin menambah kecepatannya, dia menggunakan kaki belakangnya untuk mendorong dirinya ke udara lalu dia melompat. Dengan tiga setengah putaran dan pendaratan yang bersih, Seokjin berhasil melakukan _triple axels_.

Seokjin memusatkan semua kecepatannya untuk melakukan _flying sit spin_. Seokjin melompat ke udara dan sebelum pisau seluncurnya menyentuh es, Seokjin menekuk lutut kanannya dan melipat kaki kirinya di atas paha kanannya. Tubuhnya pun berputar dengan posisi itu selama beberapa saat sebelum Seokjin bangkit dan meluncur melintasi es.

Pandangan semua orang tertuju pada penampilan Seokjin. Mereka terpana dengan gerakannya yang anggun dan indah. Seharusnya Seokjin dapat meraskan tatapan-tatapan itu, tapi pada saat itu anehnya Seokjin tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Dia hanya dapat merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak sesuai lagu, perasaan tenang menyapu dadanya.

Fokus Seokjin hanya tertuju pada apa yang tengah dia lakukan saat itu. Skating merupakan sesuatu yang sangat dia cintai lebih dari apa pun. Sejak kecil rink es yang dingin ini merupakan teman yang selalu dapat membawa kenyamanan pada dirinya. Setiap kali Seokjin sedih, kakinya otomatis melangkah ke rink es.

Di atas es yang dingin ini, semua masalahnya menghilang. Tapi begitu pula dengan kesadarannya terhadap dunia luar.

.

.

.

Seokjin sedang mendengar arahan pelatihnya ketika ponselnya bergetar di saku jaketnya. Setelah melihat ID callernya, Seokjin meminta izin pelatihnya untuk mengangkat panggilan teleponnya. Dengan perasaan jengkel karena diintrupsi, pelatihnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik, Namjoon?" Seokjin bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Namjoon tidak pernah menghubunginya di jam-jam ini karena dia tahu Seokjin sedang latihan. Dia hanya akan menghubunginya kalau ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Seokjin."

Seokjin menghembuskan napas lega dan menganggukkan kepalanya walau dia tahu Namjoon tidak bisa melihatnya. "Lalu ada apa? _Coach_ tidak senang jika penjelasannya diintrupsi, kau tahu?" Seokjin tersenyum kecil sambil melirik di balik bahunya.

Dan benar saja. Pelatihnya itu memasang wajah jengkel dan menunjuk jam tangannya. Seokjin tertawa melihat hal itu.

"Sampaikan maafku ke pelatihmu kalau begitu." Namjoon terkekeh di ujung sana mendengar Seokjin yang tertawa, sepertinya dia dapat merasakan kejengkelan pelatihnya Seokjin dari jarak jauh.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Seokjin tetap tersenyum walau dia sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Tanggal turku akan dirilis hari ini."

Seokjin tersenyum senang mendengar kabar itu. Sudah lumayan lama sejak tur terakhir Namjoon, mungkin sekitar dua atau satu setengah tahun lalu.

Seokjin bisa dibilang salah satu penggemar berat Namjoon. Dia sudah mendengarkan permainan piano Namjoon sejak masa remajanya walau secara digital. Seokjin ingat betapa girangnya dia ketika Namjoon merilis lagu buatannya sendiri untuk pertama kalinya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Seokjin antusias.

Namjoon tertawa di ujung sana. "Ya. Kau kedengarannya senang sekali."

"Tentu saja. Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau aku penggemar beratmu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa, Sayang." Seokjin tersenyum mendengar itu. "Meskipun aku senang mengetahui kau seantusias ini tentang turku, aku harus memberitahumu berita buruknya."

Seokjin tidak berkata apa-apa, dia membiarkan Namjoon untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Turku akan dimulai berbarengan dengan GP tahun ini."

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa kalau begitu?" Seokjin melirik ke belakang. Pelatihnya terlihat sedang sibuk memberi arahan ke Kidoh. Seokjin sempat lupa kalau Kidoh akan mengikuti GP tahun ini, tepatnya di divisi senior sama dengan Seokjin.

Tiba-tiba saja Seokjin menyadari sesuatu. Jika tur Namjoon dimulai berbarengan dengan GP tahun ini, maka itu berarti..

"Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu ke GP nanti, Seokjin."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak masalah dengan itu, tapi masalah utamanya adalah Seoknam.

"Bagaimana dengan Seoknam?" Seokjin menangkup ponselnya, dia juga menurunkan volume suaranya hingga berbisik. "Siapa yang akan menjaga Seoknam selama kita pergi, Namjoon?"

Karena demi apa pun, Seokjin siap mengundurkan diri demi putranya.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

belakangan ini aku tertarik dengan figure skating dan aku belum pernah menemukan ff namjin dengan AU ini.  
jadilah aku menulisnya ^^

ini baru permulaan, jadi mungkin di bagian ini masih kurang menarik bagi kalian.  
tunggu sampai di bagian kompetisi, aku jamin bakal lebih seru dari ini _

aku akan menjelaskan secara singkat beberapa hal yang mungkin baru buat kalian.

**❆ Grand Prix (GP) ❆**

kompetisi figure skating internasional yang terdiri dari 6 acara. Para skater mengumpulkan poin sebagai kualifikasi untuk Grand Prix Final. Cuman 6 skater teratas bisa lolos ke Final.

6 acara yang dimaksud terdiri dari Skate America (USA), Skate Canada International (CAN), Internationaux de France(FRA), Cup of China (CHN), Rostelecom Cup (RUS), NHK Cup (JPN).

Di tiap acara, kompetisi berlangsung dua hari. Hari pertama untuk SP (Short Program) dan hari kedua untuk FS (Free Skate).


	2. Part 2: Bad Day

_Trigeer Warning**! **_**_brief anxiety attack_**

_._

Setelah menutup panggilan teleponnya Namjoon, Seokjin kembali berlatih tapi hanya sebentar. Ketika Seokjin melatih SP-nya di bawah pengawasan pelatihnya, Seokjin gagal mendaratkan lompatan pertamanya, _triple_ _axels_. Padahal dia belum pernah gagal di lompatan itu sejak Grand Prix tahun lalu.

Pada putaran berikutnya, Seokjin berhasil di _triple axels_nya. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu kaku, dan lagi-lagi Seokjin jatuh ketika dia melakukan lompatan kombinasinya. Yang membuatnya semakin kesal adalah ketika dia tidak bisa mendarat di satu pun lompatan di putaran ketiga. Seharusnya tubuhnya menjadi lebih fleksibel setelah beberapa kali putaran, begitu pula dengan lompatan yang biasanya lebih ringan.

Tapi kali ini Seokjin dapat merasakan betapa beratnya melakukan satu lompatan. Dia merasa seakan-akan gravitasi menarik tubuhnya ke bawah secara paksa. Saat Seokjin melakukan putaran kombo di akhir programnya, kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit dan dia bisa merasakan bagaimana tenggorokannya tercekat.

Tidak bisa menahan sakit di kepalanya, Seokjin kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh lumayan keras. Pelatihnya yang melihat segera meluncur mendekat. Kidoh yang sedang melatih programnya juga meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia sempat tergelincir karena pendaratan yang kurang sempurna.

"Seokjin!" Suara teriakan pelatihnya dan Kidoh mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang ada saat itu.

Sebelum pelatihnya atau Kidoh menggapainya, Seokjin memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri namun sia-sia. Tubuhnya kembali tumbang dan kali ini dia jatuh di sisi sampingnya. Perasaan nyeri menjalar di seluruh bagian sampingnya, membuat Seokjin mendesis kesakitan. Sakit di kepalanya tidak berkurang, malah semakin bertambah.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jatuh?!"

Jika seandainya kepalanya sedang tidak sakit, Seokjin mungkin akan berkata pada pelatihnya bahwa itu pertanyaan yang bodoh.

"Air..." Seokjin berhasil berkata walaupun sedikit bergetar karena menahan sakit di dua bagian tubuhnya.

Kidoh mengangguk dan bergegas meluncur ke pinggiran rink untuk mengambil botol minum Seokjin. Pelatihnya membantu Seokjin untuk mengambil posisi duduk, akan lebih baik jika mereka segera keluar rink tapi sakit kepalanya Seokjin tidak memungkinkan bagi Seokjin untuk berdiri.

"Ini." Pelatihnya mengambil botol yang disodorkan Kidoh dan membantu Seokjin minum dengan memegang botol minumnya.

Di dalam pikirannya, Seokjin berteriak pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dirinya selemah itu sampai minum saja harus dibantu.

Setelah merasa cukup, Seokjin menjauhkan botol minumannya. Dia mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk kemudian terbatuk karena udara dingin yang menusuk dadanya. Pelatihnya mengusap pelan punggungnya dan Seokjin sangat berharap agar tubuhnya mau bekerja sama.

Beruntungnya dia bisa berdiri walaupun dengan bantuan pelatihnya. Setelah sampai di pintu pembatas, Kidoh memapah tubuh lemasnya dan membawanya ke bangku terdekat. Seokjin sempat protes ingin ke ruang istirahat, tapi Kidoh tidak menanggapi protesnya itu.

Saat Kidoh mendudukkan Seokjin di bangku, Kidoh bergegas pergi untuk mencari jaket atau sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh Seokjin. Pelatihnya menyuruh murid lainnya untuk beristirahat sebentar selagi dia mengurus Seokjin.

Mendengar itu hanya membuat pikiran Seokjin semakin kacau. Dia sudah membuang-buang waktu pelatihnya dan juga Kidoh karena tubuh lemahnya. Kenapa dia harus selalu seperti ini? Hanya karena Namjoon memberitahunya bahwa masalah siapa yang menjaga Seoknam bisa dibicarakan nanti, membuat Seokjin berantakan seperti ini.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya, dia mencengkram rambutnya keras. Tentu saja dia akan bereaksi seperti ini. Masalahnya bersangkutan dengan Seoknam, anak itu baru berumur empat tahun, tentu saja Seokjin akan khawatir setengah mati.

Dia dan Namjoon akan pergi keluar negeri selama beberapa bulan dan Seokjin tidak mungkin meninggalkan Seoknam sendirian. Dia tidak mau memanggil pengasuh anak, bagaimana jika pengasuh itu bersikap terlalu kasar pada Seoknam? Atau lebih buruk lagi, membawa pergi Seoknam.

Seokjin bisa gila kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Hei, Seokjin, tenanglah. Kau akan membuat kepalamu tambah sakit jika kau memegang rambutmu seperti itu."

Suara Kidoh membuyarkan pikirannya yang penuh skenario buruk. Seokjin mencoba untuk menenangkan pernapasannya ketika dia menyadari dadanya yang naik-turun sangat cepat. Dia melonggarkan cengkramannya di rambutnya, tapi tidak sepenuhnya melepaskannya.

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja? Kau membuat semua orang khawatir barusan. Aku yakin _Coach_ hampir kena serangan jantung ketika kau tiba-tiba jatuh." Kidoh tertawa pelan, dia mencoba bercanda untuk melonggarkan ketegangan, "Maksudku, tidak setiap hari dia melihatmu jatuh sekeras itu."

Seokjin mencoba untuk tertawa atau paling tidak tersenyum. Tapi pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk melakukan hal sesimple mengangguk.

.

.

.

Setelah beristirahat setengah jam karena paksaan pelatihnya, Seokjin kembali masuk ke rink es. Beberapa teman skaternya menatapnya khawatir, satu atau dua bertanya keadaan Seokjin dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak memaksakan tubuhnya. Tentu saja Seokjin menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala, bilang bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Dia dapat merasakan tatapan khawatir Kidoh, tapi dia tidak memedulikannya. Kenapa semua orang menjadi khawatir seperti ini? Walaupun titelnya merupakan skater profesional, bukan berarti Seokjin tidak bisa jatuh.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Jin?"

Seokjin mengangguk, dia harap pelatihnya tidak menyuruhnya untuk istirahat lebih lama atau menyuruhnya pulang.

Pelatihnya menghela napas, "Apakah kau bisa mengulang programmu barusan? Aku akan memberimu arahan dan masukan jadi kau bisa langsung memperbaikinya. Aku harus mengurus program Kidoh yang belum selesai."

Mendengar itu, mata Seokjin berbinar. Dia mengangguk dengan cepat dan bergegas meluncur ke tengah rink. Ketika dia memberi isyarat bahwa dia siap dengan pose awalnya, pelatihnya terkekeh.

Percuma jika dia menyuruh Seokjin untuk istirahat apalagi pulang. Dia sudah melatih dan membimbing Seokjin sejak wanita itu masih kecil. Melihat seberapa jauh jarak yang ditempuh Seokjin, membuatnya bangga dan terharu.

Ketika musik dimulai, tubuh Seokjin bergerak seperti air. Dia seakan-akan menyatu dengan musik. Semua gerakannya mulai dari tangan hingga kakinya terlihat hampir sempurna, dia tampak seperti dia tidak jatuh dengan keras setengah jam yang lalu. Yang membuat pelatihnya semakin bangga adalah cara Seokjin menampilkan programnya.

Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang bergerak seirama dengan musik, tapi pandangannya juga. Pelatihnya seakan-akan dapat merasakan apa yang sedang Seokjin rasakan saat ini. Cinta yang murni dan suci, cinta tanpa syarat atau cinta tanpa batas.

Di akhir programnya, Seokjin terengah-engah. Dia berhasil menyelesaikan programnya tanpa kesalahan seperti yang terakhir kali. Suara tepuk tangan datang dari beberapa penjuru.

Ketika Seokjin memutar badannya, dia dapat melihat teman-teman skaternya dan beberapa orang asing yang bertepuk tangan. Melihat reaksi itu, Seokjin memberikan terima kasihnya dengan membungkuk. Dia merasa sangat bahagia sampai dia tertawa.

Pelatihnya menyaksikan dari jauh. Dia dapat melihat bagaimana bahagianya Seokjin. Seokjin tidak pernah memberitahunya secara langsung, tapi dia tahu betapa Seokjin mencintai es skating. Terlihat dari Seokjin yang selalu membela-belakan es skating dan menempatkannya di nomor satu.

Melihat bagaimana Seokjin melakukan programnya, pelatihnya langsung tahu alasan kenapa Seokjin memilih lagu ini, yang jelas-jelas bertemakan "cinta". Tema yang selalu dihindari Seokjin sejak kapan tahu. Seokjin akhirnya sadar bahwa "cinta" memiliki beragam bentuk dan dia pun memilih lagu ini untuk mengekspresikan cintanya terhadap es skating, atau itulah dugaan pelatihnya.

Apa pun alasan Seokjin memilih lagu ini, pelatihnya menyetujuinya. Dia bisa melihat muridnya yang satu ini berdiri di atas podium dengan medali emas melingkar di lehernya.

"Kau telah menempuh jarak yang panjang, Seokjin." Seulas senyuman merekah di wajahnya, tatapan bangga terlihat jelas di wajahnya, "Aku bangga padamu."

.

.

.

Ketika malam tiba, Seokjin menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain bersama Seoknam. Anaknya itu baru saja menghabiskan hampir seharian di apartemen Yoongi. Sepertinya tadi siang Seoknam mendapatkan tidur siang yang cukup lama sehingga dia bisa seaktif ini sekarang.

Seokjin sedang membantu Seoknam menggambar ketika telepon rumahnya berdering cukup keras. Seoknam menggerutu dan menutup telinganya, dia kemudian berteriak untuk mengalahkan kerasnya bunyi deringan telepon. Seokjin tertawa melihat tingkah laku anaknya itu dan memberi kecupan di pipi tembamnya.

"Halo–"

_"Seokjin!"_

Suara keras di ujung sana memaksa Seokjin untuk menjauhkan telepon yang dipegangnya. Seoknam sampai bisa mendengar suara itu padahal jarak mereka berdua lumayan jauh.

"Hoseok, kau mau membuatku tuli, huh?" ujar Seokjin ketus.

_"Ahaha, maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri."_

Seokjin mendengus mendengar permintaan maaf setengah hati kakaknya itu. Dia melirik ke sampingnya ketika merasakan tarikan di bajunya.

"Apakah itu Paman Hobi?" Seoknam bertanya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Seokjin tersenyum, anggukan darinya berhasil membuat Seoknam tersenyum sangat lebar. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke arah telepon dan memandang Seokjin dengan pandangan memohon.

Tidak kuat dengan pandangan itu, Seokjin memberikan Seoknam teleponnya. Anaknya itu langsung menyapa paman kesayangannya dengan antusias. Suara tawanya mengisi ruangan tengah ketika Hoseok balik menyapa tidak kalah antusias.

Seokjin tertawa mendengar interaksi mereka berdua. Dari ujung matanya, Seokjin melihat Namjoon yang berjalan masuk dengan handuk melingkar di lehernya. Dia tersenyum dan menghampiri keluarga kecilnya.

"Hoseok menelpon?"

Seokjin berdeham dan mengangguk. Dia mengambil handuk di leher Namjoon dan memberitahu Namjoon untuk berbalik badan. "Kenapa kau selalu membiarkan rambutmu basah seperti ini? Kau bisa sakit, Namjoon."

"Kebiasaan," jawab Namjoon singkat dengan mata tertutup.

Seokjin mendengus kesal, "Sama saja seperti Hoseok."

Namjoon tertawa mendengar kalimat ketus Seokjin. Setelah merasa cukup kering, Seokjin menepuk pundak Namjoon dan memberikan handuknya. "Eh?"

"Aku masih harus berbicara dengan Hoseok." Seokjin terkekeh ketika Namjoon memajukan bibirnya sebagai bentuk rajukan.

Karena tidak mendapat balasan lebih dari Seokjin, akhirnya Namjoon mengalah. Dengan helaan pasrah, Namjoon berjalan keluar ruang tengah. Seokjin tersenyum ketika melihat pundak Namjoon yang merosot.

"Seoknam, apakah kau bisa memberikan ibu teleponnya, Sayang?" Seokjin menjulurkan tangannya, "Ibu ingin berbicara dengan Paman Hobi."

Dengan berat hati, Seoknam memberikan teleponnya ke Seokjin. Seokjin mengusak rambut anaknya itu. Wajah ceria Seoknam berubah murung. Seokjin terkekeh ketika melihat kemiripan anak dan suaminya.

_"Seoknam? Halooo."_

Suara Hoseok terdengar nyaring dari ujung sana. Seokjin menempelkan teleponnya ke telinganya. "Ini aku, Hoseok."

_"Oh, Seokjin! Bagaimana kabar adik tersayangku?" _Suaranya Hoseok masih saja terdengar nyaring. Seokjin sampai meringis ketika telinganya berdengung berkat suaranya Hoseok.

"Kau harus sekali senyaring itu saat berbicara di telepon, huh?"

_"Ei, jangan ketus seperti itu. Apakah kau tidak senang mendengar suara kakakmu ini, hm?"_

"Tidak."

_"Ouch! Itu menusuk tepat di jantungku, Jin."_

Seokjin memutar matanya mendengar seruan dramatik Hoseok. Dari sini, dia bisa melihat Seoknam yang kembali sibuk menggambar dan kali ini yang membantunya adalah Namjoon. Mereka berdua kelihatan sangat akur.

Tumben sekali, pikir Seokjin.

_"Oh! Aku dengar kau berhasil lolos ke GP tahun ini. Selamat, Adik kecilku! Walaupun sebenarnya aku tahu dan sangat yakin kau akan mengikuti GP tahun ini."_

Seokjin tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir Hoseok.

Dari semua orang yang mendukungnya, Hoseok merupakan pendukung nomor satu Seokjin yang selalu percaya dan yakin bahwa dia akan menang. Meskipun begitu, Seokjin sempat turun di GP dua tahun lalu. Tapi itu tidak mematahkan semangat Hoseok dalam mendukung dan menyemangati Seokjin. Dan benar saja, tahun lalu Seokjin berhasil memenangkan GPF dengan membawa pulang medali emas.

_"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu soal kabar baik itu?"_

Seokjin berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di sana. Dia mengacungkan jempolnya ketika Seoknam menunjukkan hasil gambarannya. "Tentu saja senang. Aku tidak mengira aku akan mengikuti GP untuk yang ketiga kalinya."

Hoseok berdecak_, "Kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu, Seokjin. Kau memiliki talenta yang luar biasa, belum lagi sifat pekerja kerasmu itu. Tentu saja kau akan mengikuti GP berkali-kali. Bahkan aku jamin kau akan mengikuti yang tahun depan."_

Seokjin tersenyum mendengar itu, "GP tahun ini saja belum mulai dan kau sudah menjaminkan hal itu?"

_"Tentu saja. Para juri itu mungkin buta jika mereka bilang kau tidak masuk kriteria skater yang mengikuti GP."_

Seokjin tidak tahu kenapa Hoseok begitu bencinya terhadap para juri di figure skating. Setiap kali skor Seokjin keluar, Hoseok akan berkata kalau seharusnya skornya lebih tinggi. Awalnya Seokjin pikir kakaknya itu hanya mencoba menghibur atau membangun semangat. Tapi sepertinya Hoseok memang membenci para juri.

_"Oh, dan aku dengar jadwal turnya Namjoon keluar hari ini."_

"Ya, malam ini lebih tepatnya."

_"Astaga! Aku lupa kalau di sana sudah malam."_

Seokjin menaikkan alisnya, "Memangnya kau ada di mana?"

Hoseok tertawa ragu, _"New York. Aku dan Jimin sedang tur keliling dunia. Dan sebelum kau mengoceh soal kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu, aku benar-benar minta ma–"_

"Tunggu." Seokjin menegakkan punggungnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju ke depan, tapi fokusnya tidak pada apa yang ada di depannya. "Sampai kapan?"

_"Um.." _Hoseok kedengaran sedang mengingat-ingat jadwal turnya_. "Seingatku sampai akhir Oktober."_

Mendengar jawaban Hoseok, Seokjin dapat merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti tadi pagi di rink. Hoseok sedang tur dan baru selesai akhir Oktober, sedangkan GP dan turnya Namjoon mulai bersamaan di bulan Oktober. Itu berarti Hoseok tidak bisa menjaga Seoknam, berarti pilihan terakhir adalah memanggil pengasuh anak.

_"Seokjin? Halo?"_

Teleponnya masih menempel di telinganya Seokjin, tapi suaranya Hoseok terdengar seperti suara statis tv yang rusak di telinga Seokjin. Tangannya yang kosong terangkat mencengkram rambutnya. Seoknam akan ditinggal sendirian bersama orang asing yang belum tentu memiliki niat baik.

Pikirannya kembali penuh dengan skenario buruk yang muncul pagi ini. Memikirkan semua kemungkinan buruk itu membuat tenggorokan Seokjin tercekat, napasnya bertambah cepat. Seokjin tahu dan sadar kalau semua itu hanyalah pikirannya yang bertingkah lagi, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan gambaran-gambaran jelek di kepalanya.

"Ibu akan lomba di luar negeri?"

Suara Seoknam memasuki alat pendengaran Seokjin. Suara lembut dan imut itu berhasil menyingkirkan dengungan di telinga Seokjin, mengeluarkan Seokjin dari pikirannya.

"Ya, ibumu akan lomba di luar negeri, Seoknam. Keren, bukan?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Seoknam yang sedang dipangku Namjoon. Kertas dan krayonnya tergeletak terlupakan di samping mereka.

"Ehm! Keren sekali! Seoknam mau ikut kalau begitu!"

"Eh? Kenapa kau mau ikut, Seoknam? Tempatnya jauh, sangaaat jauh."

Seoknam menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, dia mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin. "Tidak peduli! Seoknam tetap mau ikut karena ibu butuh suporter seperti Seoknam!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Seokjin berdiri dan berkata, "Kalau begitu Seoknam akan ikut ke Kanada dan Jepang."

Seoknam dan Namjoon memutar kepala mereka. Mata Seoknam yang bulat terbuka lebar menatap ibunya, sedangkan Namjoon dengan kening berlipat kelihatan tidak setuju dengan usulan Seokjin barusan.

"Tidak, Seoknam tidak bisa ikut."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Seokjin mendesak.

"Seokjin, apakah kau lupa dengan reporter dan semua orang di luar sana? Kita sudah sepakat sejak awal, Seokjin."

Seoknam bergantian melihat ayah dan ibunya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua, tapi dia tidak suka mendengar nada yang digunakan dua orang dewasa itu.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Seoknam selama kita pergi? Hoseok sedang tur dan baru selesai akhir Oktober nanti."

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita bisa memanggil pengasuh–"

"Tidak!"

Seokjin bergegas menutup mulutnya. Matanya terbuka lebar, begitupula dengan Seoknam dan Namjoon. Ruang tengah berubah sunyi, yang terdengar hanya suara dari tv yang menyala di belakang Seoknam dan Namjoon.

Seokjin menghela napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta maaf. Dia dapat merasakan cairan hangat air mata menumpuk di matanya.

Kenapa dia sebegitu kacaunya hari ini? Dia tidak pernah "hancur" di depan Namjoon sebelumnya, dan yang membuat Seokjin semakin kesal pada dirinya sendiri adalah bahwa dia baru saja "hancur" di depan anaknya yang baru berumur empat tahun.

"Seokjin?"

"Seoknam akan ikut ke Kanada dan Jepang. Dia harus ikut, Namjoon," mohon Seokjin dengan nada bergetar. "Aku lebih memilih mengundurkan diri daripada harus meninggalkan Seoknam dengan pengasuh."

Namjoon terkejut ketika melihat pipi Seokjin yang basah dengan air mata. Seokjin kelihatan seperti menahan suara tangisnya dengan susah payah, tapi sayangnya dia tidak berhasil.

Dengan berat hati, Namjoon menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia menurunkan Seoknam ke karpet dan menghampiri Seokjin.

Namjoon memeluk Seokjin dan mengusap pelan rambut panjangnya. "Jangan mengundurkan diri, Seokjin."

.

.

.

**To be continue**

Fyi, aku akan selalu memberi warning di awal chapter jika seandainya chapter itu memiliki konten yang sensitif.

Adakah dari kalian yang bisa menebak lagu dari short programnya Seokjin di sini 👀

Tolong beri tanggapan kalian🙏


	3. Part 3: Skate Canada! SP

Seokjin menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil meregangkan tangannya. Dengan postur tubuh yang tegap dia meluncur mengitari rink es sebagai pemanasan sebelum memulai latihannya pagi itu. Seokjin merupakan satu-satunya orang yang ada di rink saat ini, bahkan pelatihnya belum datang.

Seharusnya rink masih tertutup dan baru dibuka jam delapan nanti, tapi karena staf di sana sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Seokjin, mereka memberikan Seokjin duplikat kunci agar bisa masuk sebelum jam buka. Hanya staf dan pelatih yang memiliki kunci itu, termasuk Seokjin.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Seokjin melakukan programnya secara kasar. Dia bergerak dengan kecepatan sedang sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai gerakan yang ada di programnya. Seokjin hanya menambah kecepatannya ketika dia akan melakukan lompatan. Pelatihnya selalu memberitahu bahwa Seokjin memiliki kebiasaan buruk untuk selalu meluncur dengan kekuatan penuh di awal latihannya, yang mengakibatkan setengah energinya terkuras.

Pertandingan pertamanya akan diadakan di Kanada dan tersisa kurang dua minggu lagi. Dengan Seokjin yang sibuk dengan latihannya dan Namjoon dengan persiapan turnya, mereka meminta tolong ke Yoongi untuk menjaga Seoknam selama setengah hari. Seoknam merasa senang dengan hal itu, tapi Seokjin merasa sebaliknya.

Dia merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa merawat anaknya hanya karena dia harus latihan. Seharusnya dia berada di rumah bersama Seoknam, bukannya di rink. Dialah yang seharusnya bermain dengan Seoknam saat ini, bukannya Yoongi.

"Seokjin! Berhenti!"

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Suara keras menggema ketika tubuh Seokjin menabrak dinding pembatas rink. Untung dia refleks mengerem walaupun masih berakhir menabrak, tapi setidaknya dia berhasil memperkecil efeknya.

"Astaga! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan huh?! Berapa kali harus aku beritahu untuk fokus saat kau di atas es? Seribu kali?!"

Seokjin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal mendengar pelatihnya yang memarahinya. Dia hanya bisa tertawa gugup, yang membuat pelatihnya semakin mengomel.

Dengan semakin dekatnya GP, Seokjin semakin keras berlatih. Untuk GP kali ini Seokjin memiliki waktu berlatih yang lebih banyak daripada tahun lalu karena dia langsung membuat dua program segera setelah pertandingan tahun lalu selesai. Dia hanya perlu memoles dan memantapkan persiapan untuk Kanada nanti.

"Cara masukmu barusan sangat jelek. Jika kau melakukan itu saat GP nanti, bisa-bisa kau mendapatkan GOE -2."

Seokjin terengah-engah, dia baru saja menyelesaikan SP-nya dan ketika dia meluncur ke pinggiran rink untuk minum, pelatihnya langsung berkomentar. Dia tahu pelatihnya hanya menunjukkan kesalahan dan kekurangan yang Seokjin lakukan, tapi apakah pria itu tidak bisa melakukannya dengan kalimat yang lebih halus dan memotivasi?

Untungnya Seokjin sudah terbiasa dengan komentar pelatihnya yang blak-blakan, jadi dia tidak membawanya ke hati. Malah sebaliknya, Seokjin bersyukur dengan sifat pelatihnya itu. Dia jadi bisa lebih tahu kekurangannya.

"Oh dan caramu berputar barusan seperti pria tua mabuk. Pertajam putaranmu, jangan sampai kau memberi kesan pria tua mabuk ke juri nanti. Pertajam juga _triple axel_mu. Kau sangat handal di lompatan itu jadi usahakan agar kau mendapat GOE plus yang tinggi untuk itu."

_Triple axel_ merupakan lompatan yang selalu Seokjin lakukan di programnya. Awalnya dia memang kesulitan untuk melakukannya, tapi sekarang dia sudah mahir. Kidoh sampai bercanda dengan mengatakan Seokjin bisa melakukan _triple axel_ dengan mata tertutup.

Setelah melatih SP-nya berulang-ulang kali, pelatihnya akhirnya memberi tanda "ok".

Dengan bercucuran keringat dan napas terengah-engah, Seokjin berdiri di pinggiran rink. Dia mengelap keringat di wajah dan sekitar lehernya. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan, dua jam sudah lewat sejak Seokjin memulai latihannya. Teman skaternya mulai berdatangan satu per satu, tampak di wajah mereka gurat senang bercampur semangat membara di mata mereka.

Entah sudah menjadi kebiasaan atau bukan, tapi mereka semua menghampiri Seokjin dan menyemangatinya sebelum mereka memulai latihan mereka. Seokjin tersenyum dan berterimakasih. Dia senang dengan dukungan mereka, tapi entah kenapa, Seokjin juga merasa terbebani dengan harapan yang terlihat jelas di mata mereka.

Seokjin sadar semua orang yang ada rink ini, baik teman-temannya maupun staf rink, berharap agar Seokjin memenangkan GP tahun ini. Tentu saja mereka juga mengharapkan Kidoh agar menang, pria yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu merupakan skater pria terbaik di rink mereka. Tapi mereka berharap lebih besar pada Seokjin yang menang tahun lalu.

Itulah kenapa Seokjin merasa berat untuk berlatih selama beberapa hari ini. Itu dan juga karena kekhawatirannya akan Seoknam.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari pertandingan tiba. Seokjin terbang ke Kanada bersama Seoknam dengan pesawat pribadi Namjoon karena kesepakatan yang mereka buat beberapa minggu lalu. Pelatihnya tiba di Kanada tiga hari sebelum pertandingan, dia menyusul Seokjin karena Kidoh yang tiba-tiba ingin mengubah beberapa bagian di SP-nya.

Seokjin memaklumi itu, dia tahu Kidoh kadang bisa merepotkan pelatihnya. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah kehadiran Kidoh di venue pagi ini. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Seokjin setelah menyelesaikan latihan bersama di pagi itu sebelum pertandingan nanti sore.

"Mendukungmu tentu saja, memangnya apa lagi?" Kidoh menjawab seakan-akan pertanyaan Seokjin terdengar aneh.

"Kau akan bertanding di Paris November nanti?" Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya. Skater yang lain sudah meninggalkan rink, menyisakan Seokjin yang masih berdiri di pinggiran rink.

Kidoh kelihatan ragu untuk menjawab beberapa saat karena bingung apakah itu pertanyaan atau bukan, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Seokjin melipatkan tangannya di depan dadanya, "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini, di Kanada, padahal kau seharusnya di Seoul untuk berlatih?"

"Hei, apa salahnya beristirahat beberapa hari sebelum pertandingan?" Kidoh tertawa, dia menghiraukan Seokjin yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau gila." Seokjin menghembuskan napas, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kidoh sepertinya tidak bisa menutup mulutnya, pria itu terus saja berbicara sambil berjalan mengikuti Seokjin yang meluncur ke pintu pembatas yang terbuka.

Seokjin terus meluncur sambil menghiraukan kicauan berisik Kidoh. Dia memasang pengaman pisau sepatu skatingnya dan berjalan keluar venue dengan kotak tisu serta botol minumnya di tangan. Kepalanya melongok ke kanan dan kiri, ketika dia tidak menemukan pelatihnya, dia bertanya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Saat dia sedang bertanya, pelatihnya tiba-tiba berjalan ke arahnya.

Seokjin menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Dia dapat melihat raut terkejut pelatihnya saat melihat Kidoh di sampingnya dan Seokjin berani bertaruh seribu pound yang tidak dia punya bahwa Kidoh datang ke sini tanpa memberitahu pelatih mereka.

Dan dugaannya benar. Pelatihnya itu mempercepat langkahnya dengan hentakan yang keras. Dia mencengkram mantel Kidoh dan berteriak di depan wajah pria itu. Seokjin hanya bisa menghembuskan napas lelah dan memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. Kidoh dengan kurang ajarnya tertawa dan mengatakan alasan bodohnya, yang tentu saja membuat pelatih mereka semakin marah.

Seokjin dapat merasakan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Dengan perasaan malu, Seokjin berjalan menjauh. Seokjin rasa dia masih beruntung karena pelatihnya dan Kidoh membuat adegan yang ke sekian kalinya di luar venue.

Setidaknya hanya beberapa orang yang menyaksikan adegan memalukan itu. Dasar anak-anak kecil, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Saat sore tiba, Seokjin merasa gugup. Dia sudah berkali-kali tampil di depan banyak orang, tapi baru kali ini dia meninggalkan Seoknam sendirian. Anaknya itu saat ini ada di kamar hotel, walaupun kata pelatihnya Seoknam akan aman (pelatihnya tahu soal Seoknam), Seokjin tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kekhawatirannya.

Sejak grup pertama mulai bertanding, Seokjin tidak bisa diam di satu tempat. Dia sudah melakukan stretching dan beberapa pose yoga, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Seokjin berlari kecil dari ujung satu ke ujung lainnya. Ketika pelatihnya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, Seokjin dapat merasakan perasaan gatal itu.

Dia pun memilih untuk mengamati tv yang memperlihatkan pertandingan yang tengah berlangsung. Beberapa skater lainnya juga mengamati pertandingan lewat tv itu. Belum satu menit berlalu, Seokjin mulai gelisah lagi. Dia menghentakan salah satu kakinya di lantai, awalnya pelan tapi semakin lama dia diam berdiri, hentakannya semakin keras sampai mengundang perhatian skater di sebelahnya.

Pada akhirnya Seokjin kembali ke matras yoganya dan meregangkan tubuhnya untuk yang kedua kali sore itu. Saat Seokjin melakukan perenggangan, pikirannya melayang ke lain hal. Dia berpikir betapa buruknya dia meninggalkan Seoknam sendirian di hotel. Anaknya itu pasti bosan, tiba-tiba saja kekhawatirannya menaik. Bagaimana jika Seoknam lapar? Seokjin tidak meninggalkan makanan malam untuk anaknya itu.

"Seokjin, berhenti melakukan split. Kakimu akan lelah duluan sebelum grup pertama selesai." Suara pelatihnya membuyarkan Seokjin dari lamunannya.

Ketika pelatihnya melirik, Seokjin masih saja bertahan di posisi splitnya. Dia mengendus kesal, "Dia akan baik-baik saja, Seokjin. Aku sudah memberinya makan malam dan beberapa snack sebelum aku datang ke sini."

Mendengar itu, Seokjin menghembuskan napas lega. Tapi perasaan bersalah masih dapat dia rasakan dengan sangat jelas. Seokjin perlahan bangun dari posisinya dan meluruskan kakinya. Dia membungkukkan badannya hingga wajahnya menyentuh lututnya.

Pelatihnya datang untuk memberi sedikit bantuan agar Seokjin bisa lebih meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan anak itu, Seokjin, dia aman. Sekarang kau harus fokus di pertandinganmu." Seolah-olah sesuai petunjuk, suara pengumuman memberitahu bahwa grup dua akan dimulai setelah pelapisan es.

Seokjin menegakkan punggungnya dan melihat ke tv di ujung ruangan. Skor para pesaingnya ditampilkan dan jika Seokjin harus jujur, dia merasa lebih percaya diri. Sebut saja dia meremehkan pesaingnya, tapi Seokjin merasa yakin dengan programnya kali ini.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Nak." Pelatihnya bergumam mengingatkan, "Aku tahu kebiasaan burukmu itu, jadi tahan dulu sampai akhir pertandingan."

Seokjin berdeham singkat. Walau dengan perasaan baru itu muncul, dia masih bisa merasakan kekhawatiran yang betah mengisi dadanya.

Tapi dia harus mengesampingkan perasaan itu. Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam, Seokjin akhirnya berdiri di luar rink. Jaketnya yang berlogo bendera asal negaranya kini tersampir rapih di lengan pelatihnya, sekarang dia hanya mengenakan kostum skatingnya yang berwarna putih murni layaknya awan.

Untuk kostum _short program_nya kali ini, Seokjin mengajukan desain yang simple. Tapi disainernya kurang setuju dengan sketch yang Seokjin kirim. Disainernya menambahkan pernak-pernik berwarna silver di pinggiran dan tengah dress putihnya, pernak-pernik itu juga ditambahkan di sekeliling kerahnya yang kelihatan seakan-akan Seokjin memakai kalung. Dressnya itu sedikit terbelah di bagian tengah dadanya, untungnya ditutup dengan spandex putih cerah.

Awalnya Seokjin sedikit ragu karena disainernya itu tidak mau memperlihatkan desain akhirnya, tapi setelah Seokjin melihat dan mencobanya minggu lalu, sepertinya dia harus berterimakasih pada disainernya itu.

"Apakah kau akan melakukan pemanasan lagi?" tanya pelatihnya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Seokjin kelihatan sedikit ragu sebelum dia mengangguk, "Sebentar saja."

"Satu menit. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang."

Seokjin tersenyum sebagai balasan. Dia kemudian segera melakukan pemanasan. Di tengah-tengah pemanasannya, Seokjin mendengar seruan keras memenuhi venue. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat skor yang terpampang.

"Menakjubkan! Jeonghan Yoon berhasil mencetak skor yang tinggi! Dia bahkan berhasil mengalahkan skor Seokjin Kim di GP tahun lalu!"

"Semua latihan keras yang dia lakukan sejak kekalahannya tahun lalu telah membuahkan hasil. Dan betapa indahnya triple axelnya!"

Suara sorakan para penonton di venue membuat Seokjin gugup, belum lagi dengan skor Jeonghan yang terpampang di layar. Seokjin memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berjalan masuk ke rink. Dia melepas pengaman sepatu skatingnya dan meluncur mengitari rink.

"Seokjin! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembali ke sini!"

Seokjin menghiraukan teriakan pelatihnya. Dia tahu pelatihnya itu mengkhawatirkan kondisi mentalnya, tapi Seokjin baik-baik saja. Dia bisa meredam suara-suara di kepalanya dengan berskating.

"Ini dia, pemenang GP tahun lalu dari Korea Selatan, Seokjin Kim! Dia akan berskating dengan lagu "On Love: Agape"."

Suara tepuk tangan beserta sorakan keras penonton memenuhi venue yang luas itu. Seokjin merentangkan tangannya dan menyambut semua orang dengan senyuman sambil meluncur ke tengah rink.

_Semua akan baik-baik saja, jangan panik._

Suara sorakan dan tepuk tangan berhenti ketika Seokjin mengambil pose awalnya. Suara alunan musik mengalun, menimbulkan gema di ruangan lapang itu. Semua orang diam memerhatikan dengan saksama.

_Rasakan agapenya._

Seokjin menambah kecepatannya dan beberapa saat kemudian, tubuhnya berputar di udara selama kurang dari satu detik sebelum pisau seluncurnya menyentuh permukaan es. Seokjin memutar tubuhnya dengan anggun, tangannya bergerak dengan elegan. Dia melompat sedikit sebelum mengambil posisi _flying sit spin_.

"Entrinya barusan cukup sulit, tapi posisi tubuhnya sangatlah indah."

Seokjin dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang di dadanya. Perasaan saat latihan beberapa bulan lalu terasa seperti mendesak untuk keluar.

_Rasakan agapenya, sialan!_

"Lompatan selanjutnya merupakan kombinasi."

Dengan memusatkan kecepatannya, kaki kirinya mendorong tubuhnya untuk melompat ke udara. Setelah kaki kanannya menyentuh es, Seokjin menggunakan ujung pisau luncur kirinya untuk kembali melompat dan berputar tiga kali. "Kombinasi _triple axel_ dan _triple toe loop_ yang hebat! Dengan ketinggian dan keanggunan yang luar biasa!"

Seokjin bersumpah dia sudah berusaha untuk merasakan cinta yang seharusnya mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya saat ini. Tapi tidak peduli apa yang dia coba lakukan, pikirannya terlalu berisik. Dia tidak bisa merasakan ketenangan sama sekali!

Setelah lompatan terakhir, Seokjin memasuki akhir programnya. Dengan _step sequence_ yang diingat betul tubuhnya, Seokjin melakukan putaran kombinasi.

_Dasar bodoh!_

Di akhir putarannya, Seokjin berdiri tegap dan melakukan pose akhirnya saat kord terakhir dari lagunya mengalun di rink yang luas itu. Telinga Seokjin berdengung selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali normal. Napasnya terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Suara sorakan dan tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi rink.

Setelah memberikan penghormatannya pada para penonton dan juri, Seokjin meluncur ke pintu pembatas. Setelah memasang pengaman pisau luncurnya, Seokjin bersama pelatihnya berjalan ke _Kiss & Cry_ untuk melihat review penampilannya serta skornya.

"Tadi tidak 'sebersih' yang aku harapkan, Seokjin."

Seokjin mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk, napasnya masih terengah-engah. Ketika pelatihnya memberitahu kekurangannya, Seokjin tidak mendengarkannya. Dia sibuk mengatur napasnya yang berat karena lelah dan juga karena dia hampir mengalami episodenya.

Ketika skor _short program_nya keluar, Seokjin hanya dapat melihat sejumlah angka. Pikirannya masih saja berisik, bukan karena sorakan gembira penonton, tapi karena hal lain.

"Skor Seokjin Kim adalah 87.09, menempatkannya di posisi pertama. Dia berhasil mencetak skor tertinggi sejauh ini! Ini merupakan sesuatu yang luar biasa!"

_Dasar tidak berguna!_

.

.

.

**To be continue**

belakangan ini aku tergila-gila dengan Yuri on Ice dan karena Agape lagu favoritku aku jadiin lagu buat programnya Seokjin ^^

fyi, cerita ini terinspirasi Yuri on Ice dan skater favoritku Yuzuru Hanyu (where yall at fanyus!)

jangan sungkan untuk memberi pendapat kalian soal cerita ini guys!

**❆ Kiss & Cry ❆**

Tempat para skater dan pelatihnya menunggu skor mereka diumumkan di kompetisi figure skating. Namanya seperti itu karena antara skater dan pelatih yang bahagia karena skor mereka, atau menangis setelah penampilan buruk mereka.

Area ini biasanya terletak di sudut venue dan dilengkapi dengan bangku untuk skater dan pelatih mereka saat menunggu hasil kompetisi.


	4. Part 4: Skate Canada! FS

Pagi itu Seokjin bangun sebelum matahari terbit. Seoknam masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya dan Seokjin tidak tega membangunkan anaknya itu. Akhirnya dia meminta tolong pelatihnya untuk menjaga Seoknam selagi dia pergi berlatih untuk free skatenya nanti sore.

"Kau jangan memaksakan diri, Seokjin. Kemarin kau hampir mengalami salah satu episodemu, di depan umum dari semua tempat."

Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya, dia juga tidak ingin terlalu lelah. Setelah mengemas barang-barang yang dibutuhkan, Seokjin pamit pada pelatihnya sebelum dia berangkat ke venue untuk latihan.

Ketika dia sampai, orang-orang memerhatikannya penuh penasaran. Dulu-dulu, Seokjin biasanya pergi latihan dengan pelatihnya saat musim pertandingan, tapi kali ini dia selalu pergi sendirian.

Tanpa memedulikan tatapan orang di sekitarnya, Seokjin mempersiapkan dirinya untuk latihan. Kemarin secara mental dia tidak siap, tapi Seokjin sudah mempersiapkan dirinya lebih baik dari kemarin. Dia harus berhasil menampilkan program yang sempurna dan kuat.

Untuk free skate tahun ini, Seokjin berencana untuk melakukan quads, lompatan dengan empat rotasi. Tahun lalu dia mencobanya tanpa ada perencanaan yang berakhir dia terjatuh. Tapi tahun ini berbeda. Seokjin sudah melatih lompatan quadsnya, terutama quad salchow dan toe loop yang ada di program free skatenya.

Dengan ancang-ancang yang kuat, Seokjin melempar tubuhnya ke udara dan berputar empat kali. Dia mendarat di kaki kanannya dengan keseimbangan dan postur tubuhnya yang bagus. Terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari arah bangku penonton. Seokjin menoleh dan dia terkejut ketika melihat teman-temannya di sana.

"Itu merupakan quad salchow yang sangat bagus!" teriak Jungkook tanpa berhenti bertepuk tangan.

Taehyung menangkup mulutnya dan berteriak, "Bravo!"

Seokjin tersenyum dan menghampiri tiga temannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyanya ketika mereka berdiri berhadapan di antara dinding pembatas rink.

"Tentu saja menjadi suportermu." Yoongi membalas senyuman Seokjin, dia juga membalas pelukan Seokjin. "Memangnya kau kira kami akan melewati GP kali ini?"

"Bukankah kalian ada projek kuliah, Jungkook, Taehyung?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan merangkul Jungkook. Dia terkekeh, "Yep. Tapi seperti yang Yoongi bilang, tidak mungkin kami akan melewati GP kali ini."

"Lagipula, kita sudah mengajukan izin ke dosen kita beberapa hari lalu. Untungnya mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya," lanjut Jungkook dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Dua bocah ini membujukku agar mereka bisa ikut ke Kanada. Apakah kau tahu mereka melakukannya dengan apa, Jin-ah?"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yoongi menghembuskan napas, dia kemudian berkacak pinggang dan menatap lelah Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Mereka bilang mereka akan membayar tiket pesawat dan kamar hotelku. Tapi aku menaikkan tawaranku tentu saja."

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dan kau menaikkannya dengan…"

"Traktiran selama di sini."

"Jujur saja itu akan sangat menguras dompet kita berdua, tapi setidaknya kita bisa menyaksikan GP tahun ini secara live!" Taehyung mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal ke udara, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi masih merangkul Jungkook.

Seokjin tertawa melihat tingkah laku Taehyung. "Padahal kalian bisa menyaksikannya lewat live streaming."

"Tapi itu kurang seru," ujar Jungkook dengan bibir dimajukan. Seokjin tersenyum maklum, dia kemudian mengusak rambut Jungkook dan Taehyung. "Kalian berdua memang masih anak kecil."

"Anak kecil di tubuh orang dewasa," gumam Yoongi.

Taehyung kembali membuka mulut untuk menyanggah kalimat Yoongi. Jungkook yang ingin membantu Taehyung dibuat diam karena tatapan tajam Yoongi. Seokjin yang menyaksikan ketiga temannya itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas lelah. Sepertinya semua orang yang dia kenal memiliki kebiasaan untuk bertengkar.

Sore ini akan menjadi sore yang melelahkan karena pertandingan, tapi sore ini juga akan menjadi sore yang meriah dengan adanya tiga temannya yang siap mendukungnya. Seokjin rasa dia akan melewati hari ini lebih baik daripada kemarin.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong padaku untuk menjaga Seoknam?"

Setelah menengahi pertengkaran Taehyung dan Yoongi, Seokjin kembali ke hotel bersama tiga temannya yang kebetulan juga menginap di sana. Ternyata pelatihnya yang menyuruh Yoongi untuk menginap di hotel yang sama. Dan sebenarnya mereka bertiga juga menyaksikan pertandingan kemarin, tapi karena suruhan pelatihnya Seokjin, mereka baru bertemu Seokjin hari ini.

Karena Jungkook yang ingin berbicara dengan Seokjin karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, akhirnya mereka semua pergi ke kamar Seokjin. Di mana Seoknam sedang menonton tv ditemani pelatihnya Seokjin.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Yoongi." Seokjin memberi kecupan di pipi anaknnya, "Lagipula, aku juga tidak kepikiran untuk minta tolong padamu."

"Ehm, aduh?"

Taehyung terkekeh, "Wajahmu sedatar dinding untuk orang yang tersinggung."

Seokjin tersenyum bersalah. "Maaf jika aku menyinggungmu, Yoongi."

"Tidak, itu tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya yang membuatku penasaran adalah bagaimana Namjoon mengizinkanmu untuk membawa Seoknam di GP kali ini. Karena jika aku harus jujur saja, suamimu itu sangat keras kepala plus terlampau protektif." Yoongi menekankan di kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Ceritanya panjang." Seokjin menjawab singkat.

Yoongi membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh, tapi dia mendapatkan tatapan peringatan dari pelatihnya Seokjin yang duduk di sofa. Yoongi menutup kembali mulutnya.

"Astaga! Apakah ini benar-benar Seoknam? Kau semakin besar saja!"

Taehyung mengangkat Seoknam ke udara dan mencium perutnya. Seoknam tertawa dan menggeliat menjauh dari ciuman Taehyung. Jungkook melihatnya dengan penuh horor, dia bergegas mengambil Seoknam dari tangan Taehyung dan menatap tajam pria itu.

"Ayolah Jungkook, aku belum selesai menjahili Seoknam."

"Seokjin akan jantungan jika Seoknam jatuh," tuduh Jungkook. Matanya menajam ketika Taehyung protes. Dia berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauhi Taehyung dengan Seoknam di gendongannya. Suara protes Taehyung terdengar semakin keras dan dia berjalan mengekori Jungkook.

Yoongi mendesah kesal. "Inilah kenapa aku ogah pergi dengan mereka berdua, apalagi Taehyung. Sangat berisik."

"Setidaknya suasananya jadi tidak sepi."

"Tapi malah tambah berisik," cibir Yoongi.

Seokjin tertawa. Dia tidak ingat terakhir kali mereka semua berkumpul di satu ruangan seperti ini. Mungkin satu tahun ada. Seokjin benar-benar bahagia dia dapat berkumpul dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman dekatnya setelah sekian lama. Akan lebih lengkap lagi jika seandainya ada Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jimin. Tapi untuk sekarang, ini tidak apa-apa.

Dia jarang bertemu dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung karena mereka berdua sedang mengejar kelulusan kuliah mereka. Mereka berdua sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan tugas dan ujian akhir belakangan ini. Ketika tahu mereka bersedia untuk datang ke GP kali ini di tengah jadwal padat mereka benar-benar membuat Seokjin terharu.

Inilah keluarganya. Bukan hanya Namjoon, Seoknam, Hoseok, dan pelatihnya. Tapi juga teman-temannya yang akan selalu mendukung dan menolongnya setiap saat.

"Aku akan menjaga Seoknam nanti sore." Taehyung menyeringai ke Seokjin, "Sebagai balasannya, kau harus menang, Seokjin."

Seokjin membalas seringaian Taehyung. "Siapa bilang aku akan memberikan podium tertinggi ke skater lain?"

.

.

.

"Di mana Kidoh?"

"Hm? Aku menyuruhnya balik ke Seoul." Pelatihnya menjawab singkat.

Sore itu Seokjin baru sadar dia tidak melihat Kidoh sejak _short program_nya kemarin. Seokjin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon. Dia kembali sibuk dengan pemanasannya.

Untuk _free skate_ sore ini, Seokjin masuk di grup pertama. Dia mendapat urutan ketiga untuk sore ini. Sayangnya, dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan Yoongi dan Jungkook. Sesuai janjinya, Taehyung menjaga Seoknam dan dia menyaksikan pertandingan lewat tv di hotel.

Berbeda dengan kemarin, Seokjin merasa lebih rileks. Bahkan ketika dia akan tampil sebentar lagi. Pundaknya terasa lebih ringan ketika mengetahui Seoknam tidak sendirian di kamar hotel dan Seokjin bisa lebih fokus di _free skate_nya nanti.

Ketika arena skating sudah bersih dari hadiah yang dilempar penonton, pelatihnya memberitahunya satu-dua hal sebelum Seokjin masuk ke arena es. Tepuk tangan segera memenuhi venue diikuti dengan suara host yang memandu acara.

"Mari kita sambut, Seokjin Kim dari Korea Selatan!"

"Untuk _free skate_nya kali ini, dia akan berskating dengan lagu "Art on Ice" karya Edvin Marton."

"_Oh my my_, betapa indahnya kostum skatingnya kali ini. Sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan penampilan yang spektakuler sore ini."

Seokjin tersenyum menyambut para audiensnya, tapi juga karena komentar salah satu host. Kostum untuk _free skate_nya berbeda jauh sekali dari kostum _short program_nya. Jika kostum kemarin terlihat simple dan elegan, kostum yang ini lebih kompleks dan glamor.

Seokjin meluncur ke tengah arena dan melakukan pose awalnya dengan kedua tangan terangkat horizontal. Ini mungkin terlihat susah dan memang kenyataannya susah, karena Seokjin harus menahan tubuhnya di atas es dengan salah satu kakinya yang berjinjit.

Ketika suara erangan angin disertai dengan suara siulan beberapa detik setelahnya, Seokjin bangkit dari pose awalnya dan bergerak mundur. Senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya tergantikan dengan ekspresi serius yang menatap tajam ke arah depannya. Ketika terdengar suara gong, Seokjin menekuk sedikit lututnya dan melompat ke udara.

Seokjin mendarat dengan kaki kanannya setelah melakukan _triple loop_. Pendaratannya mungkin sedikit kikuk, tapi dia berhasil menjaga keseimbangan serta berhasil melakukan lompatannya.

Dia berseluncur memutari arena sebelum tubuhnya bergerak secara auto pilot untuk bersiap-siap melakukan lompatan keduanya. Pisau sepatu skatingnya menyapu permukaan es dan Seokjin melakukan lompatan keduanya.

"Itu lompatan _quads_ pertamanya di _free skate_ kali ini. _Quadruple salchow_ yang dilakukan dengan sangat baik!"

"Sepertinya dia tidak main-main dengan rencana lompatannya di musim kali ini."

"Tentu saja tidak! Dia datang jauh-jauh untuk mempertahankan posisinya di podium."

Itu benar. Seokjin datang jauh-jauh bukan untuk main-main. Ketika dia bilang dia tidak akan memberikan podium tertinggi skater lain, Seokjin serius. Dia sudah berkorban banyak dan memenangkan GP tahun ini yang akan membayar semua pengorbanannya.

Intonasi musik semakin memadat mencapai puncak, Seokjin menampilkannya secara koreografis dan mengakhiri bagian pertama dari programnya dengan putaran kombinasi.

Seperti kostum skatingnya, Seokjin merancangkan _free skate_ yang kompleks. Dia bukan hanya sekedar memamerkan kehebatan skillsnya dalam penilaian teknikal, tapi Seokjin ingin menceritakan dirinya dan skating. Bahwa mereka merupakan pasangan terkompleks yang pernah ada.

Seokjin kembali melompat ke udara dan mendarat lagi kurang dari satu detik. Suara tepukan tangan mengisi venue dan memberikan kesan meriah. _Triple lutz_ yang sukses.

Seokjin mengenal skating sejak usianya masih empat tahun. Di saat anak-anak seumurannya sibuk bermain dan menjelajahi dunia kekanak-kanakan, Seokjin sibuk di atas permukaan es dingin. Baginya, rink es merupakan taman bermainnya. Di mana dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri dan bergerak seleluasa yang dia mau.

"Lompatan quadsnya yang kedua sore ini! Sebuah quadruple toeloop yang fantastis!"

"Lompatan berikutnya merupakan double toeloop. Daaan…YES! Dia berhasil melakukannya dengan sempurna!"

Seokjin dikenal dengan pikirannya yang kompleks. Belum lagi dengan kegelisahan yang membuat pikirannya terus sibuk dan bekerja tanpa jeda. Tapi es skating bisa menenangkan pikirannya dengan mudah. Cukup dengan bergerak di atas es, pikirannya berubah sunyi.

Dunia bekerja dengan rumit, tapi dia dan skating lebih rumit lagi. Karena tidak ada yang bisa memahaminya selain dirinya sendiri.

Seokjin kemudian mengejutkan semua orang di venue dengan melakukan pose "pistol". Dia menyeringai ketika mendengar respon di sekitarnya dan segera melompat dan melanjutkan program free skatenya. Musik sudah sampai di bagian pertengahan, menandakan bahwa programnya sebentar lagi selesai.

Tapi bagi Seokjin itu berarti dia harus menambah energinya karena di bagian ini, dia akan memasuki _step sequences_. Tempo musiknya bertambah cepat, Seokjin bergerak mengitari rink seiring dengan gesekan violin yang cepat dan memberi kesan lincah. Seakan-akan disihir oleh musik, para audiensnya bertepuk tangan mengikuti ketukan musik.

Seokjin dapat merasakan semangat yang membara dan dia pun berseluncur mundur. _Quadruple toeloop_ dikombinasikan dengan _triple toeloop_ membuat semua orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Itu merupakan _quads_ ketiganya.

Hanya berseling beberapa detik, Seokjin kembali mempersiapkan dirinya untuk lompatan berikutnya.

"_Triple axel_, satu _eulur_, dan _triple salchow_! Itu merupakan lompatan terakhirnya di _free skate_ kali ini! Menakjubkan!"

Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya dan melemparnya ke udara sebelum berseluncur dan memutar tubuhnya. Dia kemudian dengan mudah melakukan _ina bauer_, suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan penonton semakin terdengar riuh.

Tidak sampai di situ, Seokjin berhasil mempertahankan kemeriahan dengan _hydroblade_ mengitari bagian kanan rink dan langsung melakukan _flying sit spin_. Dengan sisa energinya, Seokjin memasuki putaran kombinasinya dengan butterfly spin.

Intonasi musik memuncak selama putaran kombinasi terakhirnya. Akhir melodi ini menjadi aksen musik yang mencolok ketika Seokjin mengakhiri _free skate_nya dengan pose akhir yang megah.

Tepat ketika ketukan terakhir musik terdengar, suara keras dari perpaduan tepuk tangan dan sorakan penonton memenuhi dinding venue. Seokjin terengah-engah, tapi dia bergegas berdiri dan memberikan salam penutupnya dengan senyuman bahagia di wajahnya. Sebagai terima kasihnya, dia membungkuk ke beberapa penjuru penonton serta para juri sebelum berseluncur ke pinggir rink.

Ketika dia duduk di Kiss & Cry bersama pelatihnya, Seokjin dapat meraskan detak jantungnya yang keras. Dia sudah mengerahkan semuanya di _free skate_ barusan dan mereka bilang usaha tidak pernah mengecewakanmu. Seokjin berpegang erat pada kalimat itu.

"Skor untuk Seokjin Kim.."

Seokjin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya ketika melihat angka yang terpampang di layar. Itu merupakan skor tertingginya sejauh ini. Dengan 165.58 di FS dan 87.09 di SP-nya, memberikan Seokjin total skor 252.67. Sebuah skor yang mengalahkan skor di GPF tahun lalu.

Yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah pelatihnya yang mengusak rambutnya. Ketika Seokjin menoleh ke sampingnya, pelatihnya menyeringai puas dengan mata tertuju ke layar yang memperlihatkan skornya Seokjin.

"Kerja bagus, Nak," gumamnya pelan.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya ke pelatihnya. Ketika mereka berjabat tangan, Seokjin berkata, "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuanmu, _Otets_."

.

.

.

**To be continue**

Otets artinya 'ayah' dalam bahasa Rusia.


	5. Part 5: Paris

Dua hari sudah lewat sejak _free skate_ dan upacara pemberian medali. Pertandingan di Kanada secara resmi berakhir dengan Exhibition Gala kemarin malam. Yoon Jeonghan mendapatkan medali silver. Dia juga mengikuti GPF tahun lalu, tapi sayangnya dia gagal masuk ke tiga besar. Dari yang Seokjin perhatikan sepertinya Jeonghan sudah berlatih mati-matian selama satu tahun ini.

Sebagai sesama skater dari Korea Selatan, Seokjin harap Jeonghan bisa meraih medali tahun ini. Tapi sebagai kompetitor, Seokjin tidak akan semudah itu membiarkannya menang.

Di tengah lamunannya, Seokjin dibuat kaget dengan suara deringan ponselnya. Dia beranjak berdiri dan meraih ponselnya. "Halo?"

"_Seokjin, maafkan aku baru menelpon sekarang."_

Ternyata Namjoon.

"Itu tidak apa-apa. Kau sedang tidak sibuk?" Seokjin mengaktifkan mode speaker dan kembali membereskan isi koper Seoknam.

"_Tidak, turku di Paris akan dimulai besok. Jadi aku punya waktu santai hari ini."_

Seokjin tersenyum mendengar jadwal Namjoon yang tidak terlalu padat. Dia tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu. "Oh, apakah kau menonton pertandingan di Kanada tiga hari ini?"

"_Tidak."_

Seokjin termenung mendengar jawaban singkat dan datar dari Namjoon. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara tawa Namjoon. _"Aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja aku menontonnya."_

Hembusan napas keluar dari mulut Seokjin. "Kau mengagetkanku, Namjoon." Seokjin mendengus.

Namjoon kembali tertawa, _"Bagaimana mungkin aku akan melewatkan penampilan skating istriku sendiri? Walaupun dengan jadwal turku yang lumayan padat, setidaknya aku harus meluangkan sedikit waktuku untuk menyaksikan penampilanmu, Seokjin."_

Setelah beres dengan pekerjaannya, Seokjin menutup koper Seoknam dan meraih ponselnya. Dia mengangkat alisnya dan berkata dengan nada menggoda, "Apakah turmu lebih penting daripada istrimu ini, Namjoon?"

"_Tidak, tentu saja kau lebih penting, Sayangku. Tapi aku juga harus menanyakan pertanyaan itu juga padamu."_

"Sama seperti jawabanmu barusan, kau lebih penting, Namjoon." Seokjin duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Matanya beralih ke arah kamar mandi di mana Seoknam sedang mandi. Tadinya dia mau memandikan Seoknam, tapi anaknya itu mengotot ingin mandi sendiri.

"_Kalau memang begitu, maka jangan terlalu lama latihan, Seokjin."_

Ah, topik itu lagi. Seokjin berdeham sebagai respon. Sebenarnya dia sedikit terusik dengan Namjoon yang selalu membatasi latihannya. Namjoon memberikan paling lama lima jam untuk latihan, padahal Seokjin biasa latihan lebih dari delapan jam sejak dia kecil.

Sejak mereka menikah, Namjoon selalu tegas jika sudah bersangkutan dengan Seokjin, terutama tentang karirnya sebagai skater. Menurut Yoongi, "tegas" bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Namjoon, tapi "memaksa". Dan _overprotective_, Yoongi waktu itu bilang.

Seokjin selama ini tidak pernah tahu alasan dibalik sifat Namjoon itu. Dia mencoba untuk memakluminya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Seokjin merasa keberatan.

Dia tahu kapan harus berhenti dan beristirahat. Dulu di masa mudanya, Seokjin pernah jatuh keras dan masuk rumah sakit. Pengalaman itu meninggalkan bekas yang tidak akan pernah Seokjin lupakan dan menjadi pengingat baginya untuk tidak memaksakan tubuhnya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Seoknam keluar dengan handuk membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Seokjin tersenyum dan menghampiri anaknya itu.

"Lihatkan, Bu! Seoknam bisa mandi sendiri. Seoknam bukan anak kecil lagi." Seoknam mengaku dengan dada dibusungkan bangga.

Seokjin tertawa dan mengusak rambut Seoknam yang basah. "Sampai kau besar nanti, kau akan tetap menjadi bayi mungil Ibu."

Seoknam menggembungkan pipinya, dia melotot. Seokjin kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi Seoknam.

"Seoknam bukan bayi lagi, Ibu! Seoknam sudah besar! Lihat, besaaaarr," ujar Seoknam sambil membuka tangannya lebar-lebar.

Seokjin tertawa lagi.

"_Seokjin? Kau tidak melupakanku, kan?"_

Seokjin menepuk dahinya, dia melupakan Namjoon yang menelpon.

"Apakah itu Ayah? Ayaaaaahhh!" Seoknam berlari menuju ponselnya Seokjin yang tergeletak di kasur. Seokjin berseru keras ketika handuknya Seoknam lepas.

Dia bergegas mengambil handuk yang tergeletak di lantai dan membungkus Seoknam dengan handuk itu. "Kau bisa sakit, Seoknam," lerainya. Seokjin pun sibuk mengeringkan Seoknam.

"_Seoknam, jika kau sakit, kau tidak bisa datang ke pertunjukan Ayah besok, loh."_

"E-eh, Seoknam tidak sakit kok, Yah," sergah Seoknam buru-buru. "Lihat, Seoknam baik-baik saja. Seoknam tidak sakit."

Suara tawa Namjoon terdengar dari ujung sana. Seoknam tersenyum lebar mendengar suara ayahnya, tapi Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Kita tidak akan ke Paris, Namjoon. _Otets_ mengajak kami ke Moskow untuk berkunjung ke keluarga di sana."

"_Bukankah Otets harus melatih Kidoh untuk pertandingan di Paris November nanti?"_

Seokjin berdeham, "Tapi dia bilang dia ingin ke Moskow. Kidoh juga memberitahuku kalau dia akan ke Moskow besok. Bilang kalau dia akan latihan dengan _Otets_ di Moskow sebelum bertanding di Paris."

"_Kidoh akan ke Moskow?"_

"Yep. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin menjadi alasan _Otets_ batal bertemu keluarganya." Seokjin menjelaskan. Dia sebenarnya berterimakasih pada Kidoh. Dengan Kidoh ke Moskow, dia dan Seoknam bisa bertemu keluarga besar mereka bersama ayahnya. Di sisi lain, ayahnya masih bisa melatih Kidoh.

"_Tapi aku sudah membelikan kalian tiket untuk besok malam."_

Seokjin menahan suara erangannya. Selalu saja seperti ini, geramnya dalam hati.

Namjoon selalu membuat jadwal dadakan dan baru memberitahunya di menit-menit terakhir. Kebiasaan buruk yang selalu disimpan suaminya itu masuk ke daftar hal-hal yang mengusik Seokjin.

"Namjoon–"

"Yey! Kita akan menonton pertunjukan piano Ayah!" Seoknam bersorak gembira. Dia melompat-lompat di kasur masih dengan tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Seokjin dapat merasakan sakit kepala yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Dia memijat keningnya dan menyuruh Seoknam untuk berhenti melompat.

"Seoknam, apakah kau bisa memakai baju sendiri?" tanya Seokjin.

Seoknam mengangguk semangat, lalu bergegas mengambil bajunya yang tersusun rapih di atas kopernya. Setelah memastikan Seoknam tidak bermasalah dengan memakai bajunya, Seokjin mematikan speaker mode dan mengangkat ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Kau tahu kita selalu ke Moskow di antara dua pertandinganku. Tahun lalu dan dua tahun lalu juga seperti itu." Seokjin berbicara dengan volume kecil, takut Seoknam mendengarkan intonasinya yang serius.

"_Ya, tapi aku ingin kalian datang ke pertunjukanku besok malam,"_ paksa Namjoon.

Seokjin menghela napas, lalu bertanya, "Berapa tiket yang kau beli?"

"_Empat."_

Seokjin tidak mengerti. Kenapa Namjoon membeli empat tiket kalau yang hadir hanya dua orang?

"Siapa saja yang ikut?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

"_Kau, Seoknam, Jimin, dan Hoseok."_

"Hoseok?" gumam Seokjin bertanya-tanya.

"_Dia dan Jimin sedang tur di London. Jadi aku mengajak mereka juga."_

Seokjin diam, dia tidak ada pilihan selain menurut. Karena jika tidak, maka Namjoon akan marah. Dan Seokjin sangat tidak tahan ketika Namjoon marah. Pria itu tidak main pukul atau membentak, tapi dia hanya diam dan tidak mengizinkan Seokjin latihan skating.

Karena takut disuruh mengundurkan diri, Seokjin akhirnya mengalah. Tidak mengapa, dia masih bisa bertemu keluarganya setelah NHK Trophy. Walaupun dia hanya punya waktu seminggu sebelum final, itu pun kalau dia berhasil masuk sebagai finalis.

"Baiklah, aku dan Seoknam akan ke Paris nanti sore."

"_Aku sudah menyiapkan jet pribadiku untuk penerbangan jam sebelas."_

Seokjin ingin sekali berteriak dan mencabut rambutnya. Dia hanya punya tiga jam untuk memberitahu ayahnya, benah-benah, dan _check out_ hotel.

Seokjin harap ayahnya tidak memberikan ceramah panjang tentang semua "shenanigans" ini.

.

.

.

Energi Seokjin benar-benar terkuras habis dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam. Ketika dia memberitahu ayahnya kalau dia dan Seoknam akan ke Paris, ayahnya marah besar.

"Apa maksudmu kau akan Paris sekarang juga?!" Jika seandainya ini film animasi, maka Seokjin dapat memastikan uap panas keluar dari telinga ayahnya saat ini juga.

"Namjoon sudah membeli tiket untuk pertunjukan besok malam, _Otets_." Seokjin menjelaskan singkat.

Alis ayahnya tertekuk, lipatan di keningnya semakin dalam, "Dan kau lebih memilih pergi ke pertunjukan itu daripada bertemu keluargamu?"

"Namjoon adalah keluargaku. Dia merupakan suamiku, _Otets_." Seokjin menjawab dengan tegas dan lugas.

Seokjin terus merespon ayahnya dengan berkata bahwa dia akan pergi ke Paris, dia juga memberitahu kalau dia dan Seoknam masih bisa ke Moskow setelah pertunjukan Namjoon selesai dan juga setelah NHK Trophy.

"Itu pun kalau Namjoon mengizinkanmu," gumam ayahnya dengan sinis.

Seokjin menghembuskan napas lelah. Dia dan Seoknam baru berada di udara selama kurang lebih satu jam. Sejujurnya Seokjin tidak enakan dengan ayahnya dan juga keluarganya di Moskow. Mereka jarang bertemu karena kesibukan Namjoon di Seoul yang menyebabkan Seokjin dan Seoknam susah ke Moskow.

Mereka biasanya pergi ke Moskow setiap musim pertandingan karena di saat itulah Namjoon bisa meluangkan waktunya. Bedanya, kali ini Namjoon sedang tur keliling dunia, jadi kemungkinan besar dia tidak sempat datang ke Moskow.

Ayahnya memaklumi jadwal Namjoon yang padat, tapi dia juga sedikit kesal karena Namjoon tur di musim pertandingan skatingnya Seokjin.

Seokjin sangat menghargai ayahnya yang peduli terhadap dirinya, tapi Seokjin menjadi tidak enakan dengan Namjoon. Dia khawatir Namjoon merasa seperti diberlakukan sebagai orang asing oleh keluarganya karena mereka selalu mementingkan Seokjin dan Seoknam.

Keluarganya tahu tentang pikirannya yang sensitif, itulah kenapa mereka sangat berhati-hati ketika berbicara atau melakukan sesuatu. Tapi Namjoon tidak tahu hal itu dan dia sering mengatakan dan melakukan hal-hal yang memicu tombol merah di otaknya.

Seokjin tidak berani memberitahu Namjoon. Bahkan untuk memberitahu orangtua tirinya memerlukan persiapan mental berbulan-bulan saking pikirannya mendung dengan hal negatif tentang bagaimana mereka akan bereaksi.

Seokjin takut ditinggalkan Namjoon dan ketakutannya sekarang bertambah dua kali lipat dengan adanya Seoknam. Dia takut jika dia memberitahu Namjoon soal kondisinya, Namjoon akan meninggalkannya dan membawa Seoknam juga.

Seokjin tahu kondisinya dianggap aneh dan sepele oleh kebanyakan orang, tapi dia tidak ingin dipandang sebagai orang aneh oleh suaminya sendiri.

Karena cukup dia yang memandang aneh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah mengangkasa selama sepuluh jam, mereka akhirnya tiba di Paris Charles De Gaulle Airport pada pukul enam pagi waktu setempat. Seoknam tertidur tiga jam sebelum jet menyentuh daratan dan dia ogah bangun. Seokjin terpaksa menggendong anaknya itu.

Ketika mereka turun dari jet, sebuah mobil hitam sudah menunggu di ujung anak tangga. Seokjin memperbaiki posisi Seoknam di gendongannya sebelum turun pelan-pelan. Sosok di bawah sana, Namjoon, tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat. Dia bergantian menggendong Seoknam meskipun Seokjin bilang dia tidak apa-apa.

Dengan gelengan kepala, Namjoon berkata, "Aku yakin kau jetlag."

Seokjin tidak ingin mengakuinya terang-terangan, tapi Namjoon benar. Dia memang jetlag, lelah sampai ujung jari kakinya. Seokjin menghembuskan napas dan mengalah, dia membiarkan Namjoon menuntunnya ke mobil. Setelah tas dan koper dimasukkan ke bagasi mobil, Seokjin baru bisa memejamkan matanya.

Tangannya otomatis memeluk tubuh mungil Seoknam yang duduk di sampingnya. Seokjin tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari Seokjin.

Namjoon tersenyum melihat keluarga kecilnya yang tertidur pulas, dia menyuruh supirnya untuk membawa mobilnya pelan-pelan.

.

.

.

Théâtre des Champs-Élysées merupakan teater yang terletak di 15 avenue Montaigne di Paris. Bangunan ini memiliki aula utama yang dapat menampung sekitar 1.900 orang. Bangunan ini juga memiliki dua panggung yang lebih kecil, yaitu teater Comédie des Champs-Élysées di lantai tiga dan Studio des Champs-Élysées di lantai lima.

Seokjin terkesiap kagum melihat interior teaternya. Dia tidak percaya Namjoon akan tampil di depan 1.900 orang, angka yang mendekati dua ribu. Seokjin tidak pernah menonton permainan piano Namjoon di teater sebelumnya, jadi untuk menontonnya di tempat sebesar ini membuat Seokjin kagum bukan main.

Seokjin diperbolehkan naik ke panggung untuk melihat-lihat oleh krunya Namjoon. Selagi melihat-lihat, Seokjin tidak henti-hentinya berkata "wow". Dia masih tidak percaya Namjoon akan tampil di tempat sebesar dan seluas ini.

Kekagumannya itu tetap melekat bahkan setelah Namjoon menyelesaikan lagu pertamanya. Seoknam di sampingnya bertepuk tangan dengan semangat, senyuman lebar merekat kuat di wajahnya.

Di sebelah kirinya, Hoseok menyuruh Jimin berhenti merekam karena mereka dilarang melakukannya. Jimin membela dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan dia tidak akan menyebar videonya, dia hanya menjadikannya kenang-kenangan. Kapan lagi dia bisa gratis menonton resital pianonya Namjoon?

Seokjin terkekeh melihat mereka berdua. Pandangannya kembali ke depan, di mana Namjoon bersiap-siap memainkan lagu kedua malam itu.

Seokjin senang melihat resitalnya Namjoon, tapi pikirannya terpaksa melayang ke hal lain. Mereka berempat duduk di Boxes Seats, tempat duduk VIP. Namjoon beralasan tidak ingin mereka diganggu, tapi Seokjin tahu Namjoon ingin menyembunyikan Seoknam.

Seoknam bukan anak kandung mereka. Itulah alasan kenapa dia bersihkeras menyembunyikan Seoknam. Dan yang paling dia takuti jika orang-orang tahu kalau Seokjin tidak bisa hamil.

Memangnya kenapa jika orang-orang tahu tentang kemandulannya dan terutama tentang Seoknam? Ya, mungkin itu akan memunculkan komentar-komentar yang berbau tidak sedap, tapi itulah resiko menjadi pianis dan skater terkenal. Terutama jika mereka tinggal di Korea Selatan, di mana reporter terus mengintai.

Tapi Seokjin tidak suka jika mereka terus menyembunyikan Seoknam. Anaknya itu tidak berhak hidup seakan-akan dia aib yang memalukan. Malam itu berlalu cepat bagi Seokjin.

Dia tidak menyadari Hoseok yang mengawasi di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hoseok mengajak jalan berdua. Awalnya Seokjin menolak, tapi mengalah ketika Hoseok bilang mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di Le Grand Palais des Glaces.

Seokjin tertawa melihat Hoseok yang kesulitan menjaga keseimbangannya di atas es. Dia pun meluncur mendekati kakaknya yang kelihatan akan jatuh sebentar lagi.

"Bersyukurlah aku menyuruhmu untuk membawa sepatu skatingmu, Seokjin." Hoseok mengomel, dia menatap tajam Seokjin yang terkekeh.

"Aku tahu seberapa bencinya kau dengan sepatu skating milik umum," jelas Hoseok sambil menunjuk ke sepatu skating merahnya.

Setelah membantu Hoseok, mereka berseluncur bersebelahan dengan Seokjin yang menuntun Hoseok. Beberapa orang mengenali Seokjin dan mereka menghargai privasi Seokjin. Satu anak perempuan menghampirinya dan berkata dalam Bahasa Perancis, "_Bonne chance pour votre compétition_."

Seokjin tersenyum dan berterimakasih. _Semoga beruntung di kompetisimu._

"Hei, apakah semuanya baik-baik?" tanya Hoseok ketika anak perempuan itu pergi.

Seokjin menoleh ke kakaknya dan menjawab singkat, "Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, dia kemudian mengusap pinggangnya yang sakit karena jatuh berkali-kali. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kemarin sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

Seokjin terdiam sebentar. Mereka berdua berdiri dalam keheningan di pinggir rink. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka berseluncur melewati mereka berdua. Hoseok dapat merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. Dia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana Seokjin bisa tahan berlama-lama di rink es sejak kecil.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja." Seokjin membuang muka, "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Mendengar itu hanya membuat Hoseok semakin mengkhawatirkan adiknya, tapi dia tahu betul untuk tidak menekan masalah ini lebih jauh.

Dengan menghela napas, Hoseok mengangguk. Baiklah, jika Seokjin tidak ingin memberitahunya, maka dia tidak akan memaksa.

Kemudian Hoseok menyikut lengan Seokjin untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dia memberikan seringaian lebar ketika Seokjin menengok.

"Tunjukkan programmu."

"Apakah kau tidak menonton pertandinganku di Kanada?" Seokjin mengintrogasi dengan mata menyipit.

Hoseok cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mengangkat tangannya ke depan dada. "Tentu saja aku menontonnya! Aku hanya ingin melihat programmu secara langsung kok!"

Seokjin menatap tajam Hoseok beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk dan berseluncur ke tempat yang sepi. Hoseok menghembuskan napas, dia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Oi, Seokjin! Tunggu sebentar!" perintahnya pada Seokjin yang sudah siap. Seokjin semakin bingung ketika Hoseok berbicara pada salah satu staf. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia melihat Hoseok tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada staf itu.

Seokjin pun mengambil pose awalnya ketika Hoseok mengacungkan jempolnya. Dan detik selanjutnya, suara musik yang sangat dia hafal mengalun di sekitar rink. Dia melirik sekilas ke Hoseok yang hanya tersenyum sebelum fokus melakukan programnya.

Hoseok sama seperti ayahnya mereka. Dia mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan ketika pikirannya Seokjin kembali berulah. Apalagi kalau bukan skating. Seokjin sangat bersyukur memiliki kakak dan ayah yang mengertinya luar dan dalam.

Tiba-tiba Seokjin kepikiran suatu hal. _Short program_nya bukan hanya tentang skating, melainkan tentang orang-orang yang dicintainya juga.

Karena _agape_ merupakan cinta tertinggi, di mana tidak ada syarat dan hany ada belas kasih serta empati tanpa batas. Ini merupakan bentuk cinta termurni yang bebas dari harapan dan kekurangan seseorang. _Agape_ adalah cinta yang menerima, mengampuni, dan meyakini kebaikan kita yang lebih besar.

Dan Seokjin bisa merasakan _agape_ dari ayah dan kakaknya. Sebagaimana dia merasakan _agape_ ketika berskating.

.

.

.

**To be continue**


End file.
